la hija de inu no taisho, una historia linda
by tania-venis
Summary: trata de una fantástica historia de inuyasha y sus amigos, vengan a conocer esta linda historia que tengo para ustedes


_LA HIJA DE INU NO TAISHO_

 _Era un día normal bueno en lo que cabe normal, inuyasha y su equipo buscaban el rastro de naraku así que caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea._

 _SANGO: que cuento les dirá a estas personas excelencia_

 _MIROKU: no puedo creer que duren de mí_

 _INUYASHA: hay miroku tu siempre inventas algo_

 _AOME: eso es cierto monje_

 _MIROKU: haaaaaa… ya nadie me tiene fe_

 _Muy a lo lejos de ahí se encontraba sesshomaru con su pequeño grupo cercas de un rio._

 _RIN: señor sesshomaru mire el pescado que atrape_

 _JAKEN: rin ya te dije que no molestes al amo sesshomaru con tus tonterías_

 _RIN: haaaaaa….. Lo siento señor jaken, bueno vamos a cocinar este pescado. (Rin corrió hacia lo que parecía un pequeño bosque, mientras jaken la seguía.)_

 _JAKEN: rin… espérame…. No me dejes_

 _Mientras tanto en la aldea._

 _SEÑOR: en serio cree que mi casa tenga un demonio excelencia_

 _MIROKU: si señor se siente un aura demoniaca_

 _INUYASHA: no me digas que aras otro de tus ridículos exorcismos miroku_

 _SEÑOR: a que se reiere con eso excelencia_

 _MIROKU: no le haga caso_

 _SHIPOO: miroku no tiene remedio_

 _AOME: tienes razón_

 _Al otro día muy cercas de ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y plateado, ella llevaba un timón de color blanco con flores rojas y una espada, ella perecía confundida, iba caminando observando el lugar cuando de repente algo llamo su atención._

 _YIRAD: ese olor…. Estoy segura que es el_

 _Nuestra chica misteriosa corrió hasta una pequeña aldea y pudo observar a unas personas que iban pasando._

 _MIROKU: oiga hermosa señorita no le gustaría tener un hijo con migo_

 _CHICA: hay excelencia como puede decir eso_

 _SANGO: monje miroku (dice con un aura roja que le cubría su cuerpo)_

 _MIROKU: sango que haces (espantado)_

 _INUYASHA: ya miroku tenemos que irnos, vámonos aome_

 _AOME: si, ya voy_

 _INUYASHA: esperen, no se muevan (inuyasha sintió que había alguien ahí)_

 _SHIPOO: que sucede…. No me digas que es otra ves kikio_

 _INUYASHA: haaarrr… (Golpeando a shipoo)_

 _SHIPOO: haaaaaa eso me dolió (sobándose la cabeza)_

 _AOME: que pasa inuyasha es naraku_

 _INUYASHA: no es otro demonio… sal de ahí…. Enfréntame_

 _Ellos se quedaron observando, cuando del bosque salió nuestra chica._

 _SANGO: kirara (kirara se transformó para el ataque)_

 _MIROKU: guao pero que bella es_

 _SANGO: ummmm_

 _MIROKU: aaaaaaaa…. sango_

 _INUYASHA: quién diablos eres (inuyasha sostiene su espada para estar listo cuando la chica fuera a atacar)_

 _YIRAD: es lo mismo que te iba a decir_

 _AOME: inuyasha ella tiene un fragmento de la perla de sicón_

 _INUYASHA: que… dime que es lo que quieres_

 _YIRAD: dime quién diablos eres (ella saca su espada para pelear)_

 _INUYASHA: eso no te importa pero si quieres pelear lo are (inuyasha saca a colmillo de acero y se pone a la defensiva)_

 _En ese momento llega la pulga mioga sin darse cuenta de la situación y se incorpora al hombro de aome._

 _MIOGA: hoooo….pero que está pasando…_

 _SHIPOO: pulga mioga que raro que este aquí_

 _MIOGA: que quieres decir con eso…. Hoooo pero quien es ella ….ummmm se me hace familiar_

 _MIROKU: dígame, usted conoce a esta hermosa señorita (en ese momento sango la golpea con su buberán)_

 _Inuyasha y Yirad ya iban a pelear cuando._

 _YIRAD: ese es colmillo de acero (un poco confundida)_

 _INIYASHA: eso no te incumbe. QUE ACASO TU TAMBIEN QUIERES ESTA ESPADA, PUEZ SI LA QUIERES ME TENDRAS QUE MATAR PRIMERO ENTENDISTES_

 _YIRAD: que diablos haces con la espada de mi padre_

 _TODOS EXECTO MIOGA: ¿QUE?..._

 _YIRAD: no sé quién eres pero si le isistes algo a mi padre te arrancaré la cabeza_

 _Nuestra chica se lanzo ala pelea pero inuyasha se negó a pelear y solo intento esquivar los ataques pero era imposible lla que esa chica era mucho mas fuerte que el, yirad derrivó a inuyasha con facilidad y estaba a punto de matarlo._

 _YIRAD: donde conseguiste esa espada_

 _MIOGA: (acercándose a yirad) señorita yirad_

 _YIRAD: pulga mioga_

 _INUYASHA: así que tu conoses a esta loca (grita enojado)_

 _YIRAD: a quien llamas loca híbrido_

 _MIOGA: como es que estas..._

 _YIRAD: viva ..._

 _MIOGA: si, eso fue a se mucho, no lo entiendo, no entiendo como es que has crecido si tu moristes cuenco eras todavía una niña_

 _INUYASHA: ohigan que esta pasando, pulga mioga, explicame_

 _YIRAD: si, por que el tiene la espada de mi padre_

 _MIOGA: es que el es tu hermano_

 _TODO EXCECTO MIOGA: ¿QUE?_

 _Yirad guardo su espada y ayudo a inuyasha a levantarse el cual se negó a su ayuda._

 _NUYASHA: como es eso de que esta es mi hermana pulga mioga_

 _MIOGA: bueno veras a se mucho tiempo mucho antes de que tu nacieras tu padre se enamoro de un princesa de la trivo de perros demonios, ellos se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa niña la cual llamaron ..._

 _YIRAD: yirad... No sabia que mi padre avía tenido otro hijo_

 _INUYASHA: hay muchas cosas que no sabes_

 _YIRAD: la mentó todo lo ocurrido_

 _INUYASHA: que no me ... (Sorprendido por el cambio de actitud )_

 _MIOGA: veras inuyasha, a pesar que yirad sea fuerte y poderosa ella tiene un gran corazon , ella nunca seria capas de hacerte daño, mas sabiendo que eres su hermano_

 _AOME: ya veo_

 _INUYASHA: lo que no me explico es por que si tu estabas muerta, que haces a qui y por que tienes un fragmento de la perla_

 _MIOGA: eso es sierto ¿como es posible eso señorita yirad?_

 _YIRAD:no se, desperté sercas de a qui_

 _SHIPOO: eso no explica por que quisistes atacarnos_

 _AOME:como es que llegastes así a nosotros_

 _YIRAD: desperté sercas de aquí, y estaba demasiado cambiara y confundida Y alcanse a percatar tu olor y pensé que eras sesshomaru, quería saber si el sabia lo que pasaba_

 _SANGO: haaaa querías respuestas_

 _YIRAD: si, pero creo que iré a que mi padre me explique todo_

 _MIOGA: haaaaa... Señorita yirad_

 _YIRAD: si que pasa mioga_

 _MIOGA: lo que pasa es que ...veras ...es que ..._

 _YIRAD: que pasa...haaaaaa ya veo, el ahora vive con la madre de el (señalando a inuyasha)_

 _MIOGA: no es eso...es que_

 _INUYASHA: lo que mioga quiere desir es que el ya esta muerto_

 _YIRAD: ¿QUE?_

 _SHIPOO: que sensible eres inuyasha_

 _MIROKU: tienes razón_

 _YIRAD: ¿QUE? ¿COMO FUE ESO? ¿QUE PASO?_

 _MIOGA: bueno creo que eso es algo que inuyasha debería contarte y ponerte al tanto con las cosas que han pasado_

 _Mioga se retiró con el equipo de inuyasha, pues pensaron que era mejor dejarlos solos para que ellos se pudieran llabar bien, bueno al menos inuyasha._

 _AOME: no puedo creerlo, inuyasha tenía otra hermana y además es todo lo contrario a sesshomaru_

 _MIOGA: es que la señorita yirad siempre fue una niña amable y protectora era el orgullo de mi señor amo_

 _MIROKU: además que es una señorita muy hermosa_

 _SANGO: (golpeándolo) excelencia (se enoja y le da la espalda)_

 _MIROKU: pero sangito tu eres mucho más hermosa_

 _AOME: haaaaa monje miroku usted nunca va a cambiar_

 _MIOGA: bueno creo que iré con ellos para explicarles bien las cosas_

 _Dicho esto la pulga mioga salió en busca de inuyasha y yirad._

 _YIRAD: haaaaa entonces, papá dio su vida por ti_

 _INIYASHA: si yo era un bebé en ese entonces, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo bien_

 _YIRAD: pero tu vistes a sesshomaru él estuvo con tigo… no_

 _INUYASHA: las cosas no son como piensas, sabes_

 _YIRAD: a que te refieres con eso, no me digas que sesshomaru también…_

 _INUYASHA: no, él no está muerto, él y yo no….no, nos llevamos bien_

 _YIRAD: pero...¿Por qué? Si son hermanos, entre ustedes se tienen que proteger_

 _MIOGA: (en eso llega mioga) mire señorita yirad, sesshomaru no fue el mismo desde que usted murió_

 _INUYASHA: que quieres decir con que no es el mismo, no me digas que él era igual que ella_

 _YIRAD: sesshomaru, fue un gran hermano, un poco serio, pero era bueno_

 _MIOGA: así es, pero todo cambio cuando usted murió señorita yirad_

 _YIRAD: a ya veo con que fue eso, deja ahora yo contarte mi vida, que no fue muy larga_

 _INUYASHA: bueno, está bien_

 _YIRAD: veras cuando mi madre murió, nuestro padre conoció a irasue, ella cuido de mi como si fuera su hija, ella era como mi madre. Mi padre se enamoró de ella, fue cuando decidió vivir con ella, después de un tiempo nació sesshomaru él y yo eras muy unidos, sesshomaru siempre tuvo el carácter de mama', pero eso no quería decir que el no tuviera sentimientos, recuerdo el día que morí, creo que es de lo que más me acuerdo_

 _ **RECUERDO**_

 _Estaban dos lindos niños jugando, una niña y un niño, la niña tenía 6 años, y el pequeño era dos años menor; cuando de repente llega un hombre._

 _YIRAD: haaaaa… papá ya tengo que ir a entrenar, pero_

 _INU NO TAISHO: ya sabes lo que te dije_

 _YIRAD: si quieres ser dueña de colmillo de fuego tengo que demostrar que lo merezco_

 _INU NO TAISHO: si, así que vámonos (dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó)_

 _YIRAD: si padre…sesshomaru al rato vuelvo_

 _SESSHOMARU: si (un poco serio)_

 _Después de unas largas horas el soldado regreso con su pequeña hija._

 _SESSHOMARU: como te fue en tu entrenamiento_

 _YIRAD: fue muy cansado_

 _SESSHOMARU: quieres jugar_

 _YIRAD: si, vamos_

 _Los niños salieron a fuera a jugar, mientras irasue y inu no taisho platicaban._

 _IRASUE: no creo que ella debería de entrenar tanto es muy chica_

 _INU NO TAISHO: ella sera quien obtenga a colmillo de fuego_

 _Mientras tanto afuera._

 _SESSHOMARU: oye hermana crees que algún día sea tan fuerte como tu_

 _YIRAD: si algún día lo seras, yo siento que algun dia tu Heredarás a colmillo de acero_

 _SESSHOMARU: en serio lo crees (entusiasmado)_

 _YIRAD: si...si entrenas mas_

 _SESSHOMARU: oye...me...podrías entrenar_

 _YIRAD: ( lo mira y sonrrie) si...vamos al bosque_

 _Yirad corrió al bosque y su pequeño hermano la siguió_

 _YIRAD: primero tienes que olvidar todo y ser fuerte y no tener piedad de tu oponente_

 _SESSHOMARU: si...(el la mira y después ataca) haaaaaa_

 _Yirad esquiva sus ataques y lo golpea derribándolo_

 _YIRAD: tienes que atacar con mas fuerza_

 _SESSHOMARU: haaaaaaa pero tu tienes mas fuerza que yo (dice algo triste)_

 _YIRAD: (percato algo extraño y miro hacia los lados) sesshomaru no te muevas_

 _SESSHOMARU: que pasa (se pone en posición de combate)_

 _Del bosque salieron unos demonios gatos y los acoralaron ._

 _JEFE GATO: mira lo que tenemos aquí, si es la princesita yirad del comandante perro_

 _YIRAD: que es lo que quieres (dice poniéndose en frente de sesshomaru)_

 _JEFE GATO: no lo tomes personal, pero tengo asuntos con tu padre_

 _Los demonios gatos atacaron a yirad pero ella pudo esquivar sus ataques, sesshomaru observo pues el no sabia que hacer, uno de los gatos se percató del niño y lo tomo de su cabello asiéndolo gritar, yirad al darse cuenta quiso ir a ayudarlo pero una de las chicas la detuvo y la ataco, yirad la ataco con sus garras dándole en la cara y corrió a salvar a sesshomaru que era brutalmente golpeado._

 _YIRAD: alejate de el (dice convirtiéndose en perro y derribando al gato)...(destranformandose) sesshomaru estas bien_

 _SESSHOMARU: si...lo siento no fui fuerte, como tu_

 _YIRAD: quiero que vallas por papá_

 _SESSHOMARU: si_

 _GATO: eso no lo pemitire (el chico toma a sesshomaru con sus garras y lo levanta)_

 _Yirad al ver esto saca un poder con sus garras peresido al de sesshomaru, toma a su hermano lastimándolo y lo avienta lejos del lugar de batalla. Sesshomaru lastimado corre hasta su casa, al llegar su padre se percata del olor a sangre._

 _INU NO TAISHO: sesshomaru (saliendo de la casa)_

 _IRASUE: que te paso_

 _INU NU TAISHO: donde esta yirad_

 _Sesshomaru estava demasiado cansado y lastimado para decir algo y lo único que sus labios pudieron formar fue " GATOS "._

 _Su padre al oír eso se convirtió en perro y junto con mioga salieron en busca de yirad. Al llegar al lugar vio a yirad tirada en el suelo y corrió hasta ella._

 _INU NO TAISHO: yirad...resiste_

 _YIRAD: se...se...ssho...ma...ru...haaaaaaa...el... esta...bien_

 _INU NO TAISHO: si...el esta bien...lo salvastes ( dice entre lágrimas)_

 _YIRAD: soy...una gran hermana...no...crees...pa...pa'._

 _INU NO TAISHO: si...yirad...yirad ...no yirad resiste ...YIRAD (yirad avía muerto, en los brazos de su padre)YIRAD...NO...YIRAD_

 _ **FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

 _MIOGA: tu padre no fue el mismo desde ese día, el avía perdido uno de sus más grandes tesoros_

 _INUYASHA: pero que el no tenia a colmillo sagrado_

 _YIRAD: ¿colmillo sagrado?_

 _MIOGA: no, el amo inu no taisho, creo a colmillo sagrado después de la muerte de la señorita yirad, así el no perdería a ningún ser querido_

 _YIRAD: inuyasha, lamento todo esto_

 _INUYASHA: a que te refieres (confundido)_

 _YIRAD: si yo nunca hubiera ido al bosque ese día, tal vez tu nunca hubieras, tenido una vida tan cruel_

 _INUYASHA: eso no es tu culpa_

 _YIRAD: no estuve ahí para protegerte y sesshomaru...tampoco lo estuvon (dice algo triste)_

 _INUYASHA: eso ya no importa_

 _Los tres se fueron y se reunieron con el resto del equipo, con el cual pasaron hablando un rato y comiendo._

 _AOME: así que esa espada, también fue hecha por tu padre_

 _MIOGA: así es señorita aome, cuando la señorita yirad murió la espada fue dejará en su tumba_

 _SANGO: no puedo creer que alguna vez sesshomaru tubo un corazón_

 _YIRAD:si, creo que lo iré a ver, a pasado mucho tiempo_

 _SHIPOO: que te vas tan pronto (dice algo triste)_

 _YIRAD: no, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi hermano antes de irme, asi que tu eres la prometida de mi hermano (dice mirando a aome)_

 _AOME: ¿QUE? Este...jajajaja...haaaaaaa (dice algo nerviosa y roja)_

 _INUYASHA: oye eso no te incumbe (dice igual de rojo y nervioso)_

 _SHIPOO: es que inuyasha, no sabe si quedarse con kikio o aome_

 _YIRAD: ¿kikio? Bueno creo que deberías de quedarte con la chica que tienes acá (señalando a aome) pues es la que tienes siempre a tu lado (dice en forma de regaño)._

 _INUYASHA: ya te dije que eso no te incumbe_

 _YIRAD: claro que si... Eres mi hermano, así que me incumbe mucho_

 _SANGO:valla creo que yirad tiene mucho en común con inuyasha y sesshomaru no creen_

 _MIROKU: si, es sierto, es cruel y fria como sesshomaru pero también arrogante y amable como inuyasha_

 _INUYASHA: además eso no explica, nada de la perla que tienes incrustada_

 _YIRAD: me estas cambio la conversación_

 _SANGO: pero como es que llego la perla asta ti_

 _AOME: puedo ver_

 _YIRAD: si claro_

 _Aome se acercó a ella y le descubrió su espalda y vio la perla incrustada, pero pudo notar que pasaba algo extraño._

 _AOME: creo que esto tiene que ver con naraku_

 _YIRAD: ¿naraku? Quien es el_

 _MIROKU: es un semi demonio que nos a dado muchos problemas_

 _INUYASHA: así que tu eres su nuevo plan_

 _SANGO: pero que piensa lograr con ella_

 _INUYASHA: aome no puedes purificar ese fragmento_

 _MIROKU: pero si ella lo hace yirad podría morir, recuerda que ella es un demonio_

 _INUYASHA: tiene razón_

 _MIOGA: pero la señorita yirad es una de las mas fuertes, era casi mas fuerte que el amo inu no taisho, no creo que naraku pueda con todo ese poder_

 _MIROKU: bueno cambio de tema, ohiga señorita no quisiera tener un hijo con migo (tomándola de la mano)_

 _INUYASHA: (inuyasha lo toma de su ropa) que te pasa miroku_

 _MIROKU: bueno solo decía, no es para que te enojes (espantado)_

 _YIRAD: hermano, tienes amigos muy extraños_

 _Al otro día en la tarde yirad, se disponía para salir en busca de sesshomaru, púes no sabia cuanto tiempo seguiría con vida y quería verlo de nuevo._

 _AOME: suerte con sesshomaru_

 _YIRAD: si espero encontrarlo_

 _INUYASHA: oye no te sorprendas por lo que veas de el_

 _YIRAD: a que te refieres_

 _MIROKU: bueno es que, sesshomaru detesta casi a todo el mundo y mas a los humanos_

 _SANGO: pero creemos que cuida de una_

 _YIRAD: sesshomaru cuida de una humana_

 _SHIPOO: si... Una niña_

 _YIRAD: bueno eso no es tan malo, ya que tu también cuidas a unos (dice viendo a inuyasha)_

 _INUYASHA: bueno no se que te diga el de mi pero espero y tengas suerte_

 _YIRAD: que quieres desir con eso_

 _AOME: haaa... Es que sesshomaru tubo una pelea con inuyasha hace tiempo por colmillo de acero y el perdió un brazo_

 _SHIPOO: si... Cada vez que nos encontramos suelen pelear por la espada_

 _YIRAD: ya.. entiendo... El siempre quiso a colmillo de acero, no_

 _MIOGA: pero el tienen una espada mucho mas fuerte_

 _YIRAD: haaaaaaa sierto, papá le dejo a colmillo sagrado_

 _MIOGA: pero es demasiado arrogante para usarla_

 _YIRAD: bueno creo que ya me voy, nos vemos... Haaaaaaa por sierto, aome puedo hablar con tigo antes_

 _AOME: si_

 _Yirad se retiró un poco del pequeño grupo con aome._

 _AOME: que pasa_

 _YIRAD: oye no se si regresé ... Se que estoy viva por este fragmento, así que quiero pedirte un favor aome, cuida de mi hermano, se que es arrogante, pero el es una gran persona, quiero que cuides de el, si es que yo no regreso, el lla a sufrido demasiado, entiendes_

 _AOME: si... Lo entiendo_

 _Yirad la abraza y se incorpora de nuevo al grupo, se despide de ellos, le da un abrazo a inuyasha y se marcha volando en una esfera que ella formo._

 _INUYASHA: oye... Aome_

 _AOME: si, que pasa inuyasha_

 _INUYASHA: de que estaban hablando_

 _AOME: ¿ que?...este...cosas de mujeres_

 _INUYASHA: aome...dime que te dijo_

 _AOME: no (se voltea, cruzada de brazos) ve y preguntale_

 _INUYASHA: aome (dice enojado)_

 _AOME: ya dejame en paz (se aleja de el)_

 _INUYASHA: solo dime que te dijo...aome ven acá_

 _AOME: no y abajo_

 _INUYASHA: (desplomado en el suelo) haaaaaaa ... Que te pasa aome_

 _SHIPOO: haaay inuyasha_

 _Muy alo lejos de ahí en lo mas oscuro del bosque se podía ver una cabaña vieja y un poco acabada. También se podían ver unas sombras que pasaban._

 _RIN: señor sesshomaru por que se detiene aquí_

 _JAKEN: amo bonito...no me diga que aquí se esconde el inútil de naraku (dice mirando a todos lados)_

 _SESSHOMARU: vámonos (dice mientras sigue su camino)_

 _RIN: mire señor jaken a qui hay una tumba_

 _JAKEN: a ver ... Yirad... Ummmmmmmmm...y creo que alguien profano esta tumba_

 _Sesshomaru se detuvo al escuchar eso, su mirada cambio por un instante y dio la vuelta._

 _SESSHOMARU: RIN sercas de aquí hay un rio, si quieres ve a cazar_

 _RIN: (con una sonrisa) si...vamos señor jaken ( jalandolo)_

 _JAKEN: espera...rin_

 _Sesshomaru se quedo observando la tumba y se dio cuenta de que jaken tenia razón y alguien avía profanado la tumba, y además algo mas importante, la espada, colmillo de fuego no estaba._

 _SESSHOMARU: que es lo que paso aqui_

 _Mientras tanto en el río_

 _RIN: mire señor jaken ya encontré el rio_

 _JAKEN: rin...esperame_

 _RIN: pero quien es ella (dice mirando hacia una chica que descansaba debajo de un árbol)_

 _JAKEN: rin ponte atrás de mi_

 _RIN: si (asiendo lo que le dice jaken)_

 _JAKEN: que es lo que quieres demonio, mas te vale que te marches o..._

 _YIRAD: O ...QUE ...(dice levantándose)_

 _En ese momento llego sesshomaru y la derrivo pensando que ella avía sido quien profano la tumba de su hermana._

 _YIRAD: veo que quieres pelear... Espera esa luna_

 _Sesshomaru la ataco de nuevo, yirad pudo esquivar los golpes de sesshomaru con rapidez y al ver la luna de su frente se dio cuenta que lo avía encontrado y pensó en saber que tan fuerte se avía puesto, así que lo ataco sacando la espada._

 _YIRAD: ya veo que quieres morir_

 _SESSHOMARU: ¿QUE? Como obtubistes esa espada_

 _YIRAD: la encontré (dice con malicia)_

 _Sesshomaru se enojo tanto que le ardía la sangre y solo quería matar ala persona que tenia la espada de su hermana, el ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inutil, ella lo avía derribado con facilidad._

 _YIRAD: tienes que atacar con mas fuerza...sesshomaru_

 _Sesshomaru quedó impactado no podía creerlo, esa chica era su hermana._

 _SESSHOMARU: que... Yirad (dice mientas se levanta)_

 _RIN: mire señor jaken, creo que el señor sesshomaru conoce a esa señorita_

 _JAKEN: shuuussss, que no ves que no me dejas escuchar_

 _YIRAD: a pasado mucho tiempo...no (le sonríe mientras guarda su espada)_

 _Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo se quedo impresionado por ver de nuevo a su hermana._

 _JAKEN: (acercándose) que pasa amo sesshomaru, quien es esta mujer_

 _SESSHOMARU: Jaken ve con Rin y esperame en la cabaña, tengo asustos que resolver_

 _JAKEN: pero amo sesshomaru (sesshomaru lo voltio a ver como si lo fuera a matar si no hacia lo que le ordenó). Hiiiiiii... Vámonos rin_

 _Rin se sorprendió nunca avía visto a sesshomaru tan impactado. Al irse jaken y rin, sesshomaru volteo a ver a yirad._

 _YIRAD: sesshomaru...todo esta bien (en eso sesshomaru la abraza mientras deja caer unas pequeñas lágrimas) shuuuusss...todo esta bien...ya no tienes que hacerte el fuerte...calma hermano ya estoy aquí_

 _Sesshomaru y yirad platicaron un rato y el le contó lo que paso después de su muerte y ella que avía conocido a inuyasha y lo que el le contó de su vida._

 _SESSHOMARU: así que inuyasha te contó todo verdad_

 _YIRAD: si...pero por que fuistes así con el_

 _SESSHOMARU: yo no quería que..._

 _YIRAD: que el también muriera_

 _SESSHOMARU: si_

 _YIRAD: pero me contaron que tu lo salvastes, varias veses, fue sierto_

 _SESSHOMARU: si...aveces me recuerda a mi_

 _YIRAD: tu también tienes asuntos con ese tal naraku_

 _SESSHOMARU: naraku, si, dices que el te volvió ala vida_

 _YIRAD: es lo que me comentaron, con fragmento de una perla...Creen que me quieren para algún plan_

 _SESSHOMARU: eso lo veremos...bueno a que ir con los demás_

 _YIRAD: esta bien_

 _Ambos regresaron ala cabaña y al llegar rin y jaken notaron que sesshomaru llego con esta chica, el no dijo nada al respeto, yirad, sabia que sesshomaru era muy orgulloso y que no podía sentir ni expresar sentimientos enfrente de cualquier persona, así que ella les explico que era hermana de sesshomaru y que naraku tenia algo entre manos._

 _JAKEN: no puedo creer que el amo sesshomaru me haya ocultado esto (dice llorando)_

 _RIN: señorita yirad, creo que gracias a usted el señor sesshomaru estará mas feliz_

 _Yirad le sonríe y rin le de vuelve la sonrisa. En ese momento a rin le gruñe su estomago, pues no avian pedido comer nada._

 _RIN: haaaaaaa...lo siento_

 _JAKEN: rin, no puedo creerlo (desgraciadamente a jaken también le gruño su estomago, asiendo que se pusiera rojo de la pena)_

 _YIRAD: lo lamento, por mi culpa no pudieron comer nada, vengan los acompañó al río_

 _Yirad se fue al río con rin y jaken. Mientras rin intentaba pescar, yirad aprovechando que sesshomaru no avía venido, le hizo una pregunta a jaken._

 _YIRAD: oye sabes que relación tiene sesshomaru con rin_

 _JAKEN: relación ...pues el amo sesshomaru la proteje mucho y si se refiere a que mi amo sesshomaru esta enamorado de la pequeña rin, pues la verdad no lo se...el nunca me diría algo así (dice triste)_

 _YIRAD: ya veo, y como es que la conoció_

 _JAKEN: pues el amo sesshomaru tubo una pelea con inuyasha por colmillo de aceró y el perdió un brazo ese día, el quedo en un pequeño bosque, ahí rin lo vio por primera ves y lo intento ayudar, pero mi amo sesshomaru siempre fue arrogante así que la ignoro pero rin insistió, ella regreso ala aldea y ahí unos lobos la asesinaron, cuando yo llege nos fuimos de ahí y en el camino, ahí la vimos tirada en el suelo y fue cuando paso algo que nunca creí que fuera a pasar,el amo sesshomaru le regreso la vida con colmillo sagrado, eso me impacto demasiado_

 _YIRAD: bueno, gracias_

 _RIN: mire señor jaken (dice mostrandole un pez grande)_

 _Yirad observó a rin, no podía creer que su hermano se había enamorado de esa pequeña niña, sesshomaru seguía en la cabaña. Yirad sabia en lo que su hermano se había convertido, así que no le molestaba que el estuviera aislado._

 _Muy a lo lejos de ahí se encontraba un hombre, que observaba por un espejo que tenia una niña en sus brazos, si ese es naraku, el podía vijilar a yirad._

 _NARAKU: así que creen que no podre controlar ese poder...pues eso veremos_

 _KAGURA: así que ella sera tu nuevo plan...no...dime que piensas hacer naraku_

 _NARAKU: ya lo veras...kagura necesitó que hagas algo por mi_

 _Al otro día sesshomaru se disponía a seguir su camino, necesitaba encontrar a naraku, necesitaba saber que plan tenia con su hermana._

 _SESSHOMARU: vámonos_

 _RIN: vamos señor jaken_

 _JAKEN: amo sesshomaru espereme_

 _YIRAD: siempre es así_

 _JAKEN: (triste) si...mi amo sesshomaru siempre nos deja atrás_

 _YIRAD: jijijijiji que divertido eres (en eso yirad se empezó a sentir débil y callo al suelo)_

 _RIN: señorita yirad (grito rin)_

 _Al escuchar esto sesshomaru voltio y vio a yirad tirará en el suelo,rin intento ayudarla pero eso fue inútil, asiendo que sesshomaru se preocupara._

 _RIN: señorita yirad...se encuentra bien_

 _YIRAD: si...solo me siento un poco débil_

 _Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que yirad no iba a poder seguir adelante, así que decido que se quedarían ahí, esto por su puesto hizo que jaken se sorprenderá._

 _Mientras tanto al otro lado de ahí inuyasha y su equipo buscaban pistas de naraku, inuyasha también estaba inquieto por saber que planeaba naraku._

 _INUYASHA: ohigan...apurence que no ven que tengo asuntos con naraku_

 _AOME: y como lo encontraremos_

 _INUYASHA: no lo se, pero ese maldito me las pagara_

 _MIROKU: es por la señorita yirad_

 _MIOGA: y que tal si lo encuentra primero sesshomaru_

 _INUYASHA: yo lo voy a encontrar primero (grito)_

 _SHIPOO: haaay pero no te enojes (dice asustado)_

 _INUYASHA: lo matare con mis propias manos entendieron_

 _En eso se hacerco una sombra._

 _KAGURA: eso quiero verlo_

 _INUYASHA: kagura... Donde esta naraku_

 _KAGURA: crees que te lo diré así de fácil_

 _Inuyasha se preparó para atacar junto con sus amigos. Miroku intento usar su agujero negro pero los insectos venenosos de naraku se lo impidieron, inuyasha la atacó pero esta esquivo sus ataques, en eso aome pudo lanzarle una flecha y esta le rozo su brazo, inuyasha aprovechó esta oportunidad y la ataco con el viento cortante, kagura apenas puro escapar y decidió huir. Aome se subió en la espalda de inuyasha y fueron tras ella, mientras sango, shipoo y miroku subieron en kirara para alcanzarlos, al reunirse todo el equipo notaron que kagura había escapado._

 _INUYASHA: maldición_

 _SANGO: logro escapar_

 _AOME: siento un fragmento_

 _MIROKU: ¿que?...donde_

 _INUYASHA: es sesshomaru (percatándose de su olor)_

 _SHIPOO: creen que el este sercas de naraku_

 _INUYASHA: eso veremos_

 _Inuyasha corrió hasta dónde se encontraba sesshomaru, el cual se impresiono por su presencia, inuyasha pudo ver que yirad estaba en el suelo y débil._

 _INUYASHA: yirad… (Corríendo a si a ella) te encuentra bien_

 _YIRAD: inuyasha… solo estoy un poco cansada_

 _AOME: déjame ver el fragmento (acercándose)_

 _INUYASHA: que pasa aome_

 _AOME: es como si le estuvieran adsorbiendo su fuerza_

 _El resto del equipo de inuyasha se acercó, sesshomaru no se interpuso, pues sabía que tal vez ellos podían ayudarla. En ese momento salió naraku dejando a todos sorprendidos._

 _INUYASHA: naraku_

 _NARAKU: que conveniente encontrarlos a todos juntos_

 _SANGO: era una trampa_

 _NARAKU: que inteligente eres sango, pero es demasiado tarde_

 _En ese momento naraku saco demasiada fuerza, no podían creer que su poder demoniaco había crecido tan rápido, yirad cada segundo se sentía más débil y se habían dado cuenta que era cierto lo que había dicho aome, naraku estaba absorbiendo su fuerza._

 _NARAKU: que pasa no van a atacar…. Bueno les ayudare un poco, si quieren matarme… tiene que matar a su hermana…... jajajajajajajajaja_

 _Sesshomaru e inuyasha se dispusieron a atacar, pero la fuerza de naraku era increíble y no lograban hacerle nada._

 _NARAKU: que pasa es mucho para ustedes_

 _SESSHOMARU: creí que con la fuerza que robastes tus ataques serian mas fuertes_

 _INUYASHA: me la pagaras... Maldito_

 _AOME: tenemos que detenerlo de alguna manera_

 _MIROKU: el dijo que si queríamos ganar tendriamos que matarla a que se refiere_

 _SANGO: el obtiene su poder gracias a que ella esta viva_

 _SHIPOO: ósea que si yirad muere..._

 _YIRAD: el no tendría poder...haganlo_

 _AOME: no haremos eso, es lo que el quiere_

 _SANGO: tienes razón, ese es su plan_

 _AOME: tenemos que hacer que naraku no absorba mas poder_

 _MIROKU: ya se (en eso miroku enterró su báculo en el suelo y hiso un campo de fuerza) crees que esta lo detenga_

 _SANGO: creo que su aura demoniaca ya no esta creciendo_

 _AOME: sigue así monje miroku, shipoo, rin permanezcan dentro del campo, sango y yo ayudaremos_

 _JAKEN: y... Yo que hago_

 _MIROKU: quedare afuera para que nadien pase_

 _JAKEN: si ( jaken hace un movimiento con su báculo de dos cabezas en forma de decir que estaba listo)_

 _En ese entonces naraku se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba recibiendo fuerza, así que llamo a kagura para destruir el campo de fuerza. Kagura empezó a atacar y miroku se había dado cuenta que no resistiría._

 _MIROKU: creo que no aguntare mucho mas_

 _SHIPOO: monje miroku, creo que yirad ya se encuentra mejor_

 _MIROKU: señorita yirad, como se encuentra_

 _YIRAD: mejor iré a destruir a ese maldito_

 _MIROKU: no si usted sale del campo, naraku obtendrá mas poder y si usted muere, se habla logrado el plan de ese maldito_

 _YIRAD: maldita sea...crees poder aguantar mas tiempo_

 _MIROKU: no...necesitamos otro campo_

 _YIRAD: mi espada...colmillo de fuego puede formar escudos pero no son muy fuerte, su estuche también es como un escuro, pero no se si pueda aguantar_

 _SHIPOO: como el estuche de colmillo de aceró_

 _YIRAD: y si lo unimos crees que servirá_

 _MIROKU: creo que si pero es poca fuerza, si tubiermos otra_

 _YIRAD: colmillo sagrado...el no tiene un campo de fuerza_

 _JAKEN: si, pero creo que el amo sesshomaru se negara a esa petición_

 _En eso sesshomaru pudo escuchar esto y lanzo su espada, también le arrebató su estuche a inuyasha y lo arrojo sercas del campo._

 _JAKEN : haaaaaaay...amo bonito que bondaroso es usted_

 _Los estuches fueron entregados a yirad y ella los clavo en la tierra formando un triángulo, cuando termino puso su espada en medio, al terminar miroku quito el suyo y se dieron cuenta que que había funcionado, miroku salio a atacar a kagura junto con aome y sango. La pelea cada vez se ponía mas y mas intensa, naraku al ver el otro campo de fuerza desidió cambiar los planes y saco extremidades de su cuerpo, atrapando a inuyasha y sesshomaru en el aire, ellos no pudieron hacer nada, los había tomado por sorpresa, y habían perdido sus espadas. Yirad al ver esto quiso salir a ayudarlos, pero rin y shipoo se lo impidieron._

 _YIRAD: no...tengo que ayudarlos_

 _SHIPOO: si vas naraku ganará_

 _RIN: si señorita yirad no lo haga, si le pasa algo el señor sesshomaru se pondrá triste_

 _NARAKU: que pasa yirad dejaras que tus hermanos mueran frente a ti_

 _YIRAD: eres un maldito_

 _Aome lanzaba flechas intentado darle a kagura, pero fue inútil, sango pudo derribarla con su buberan y miroku la ataco con sus pergaminos dejandola débil, aome pudo notar la situación de inuyasha y sesshomaru y se dispuso a lanzar una flecha sagrada, naraku no pudo percatarse de esto, pero kagura si, así que la desvío con su abanico, así a inuyasha y sesshomaru, así ellos morirían._

 _INUYASHA: maldición_

 _SESSHOMARU: maldita sea_

 _Ambos sabían que si la flecha los tocaba ellos morirían, inuyasha voltio a ver a aome pensando que nunca la volvería a ver y sesshomaru voltio a ver a rin por última vez._

 _YIRAD: no...Rin...cuida de sesshomaru, cuidalo por mi_

 _Dicho esto yirad salio del campo de fuerza que la protejia y se puso frente a inuyasha que iva hacer a quien le atravesaría primero la flecha, la flecha atravesó a yirad quitándole el fragmento de sicon, ella pudo agarrar la flecha antes de que esta tocara a inuyasha._

 _SESSHOMARU: yirad... No...yirad (sesshomaru sintió que se le partía el alma, sintió un gran dolor al ver que su hermana iba a morir frente a el)_

 _INUYASHA: nooooooo...porqué... Por qué no esperastes_

 _YIRAD: mi deber...es...protegerlos...es lo que hacen los hermanos...no...cuidense mucho_

 _Yirad voltio a verlos por ultima vez y solo pudo ver sus miradas llenas de tristeza y dolor. La herida de la flecha se iluminó y yirad fue desapareciendo enfrenté de ellos, hasta que la flecha y en fragmento cayeron al suelo._

 _Sesshomaru no pudo contener sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar, su dolor era grande, tanto que olvido que inuyasha estaba ahí. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía, el nunca había visto a sesshomaru expresar afecto por alguien y se dio cuenta que yirad tenia razón, sesshomaru por mas cruel que fuera en su interior seguía siendo bueno, solo que no lo demoatraba. Pero no solo el sentía apresio por ella, apesar de que inuyasha la acababa de conocer, el sentía un gran amor por ella, era inexplicable y el empezó a llorar en silencio._

 _Sesshomaru arranco el cuerpo de naraku que lo tenia prisionero y liberó a inuyasha aventándolo hacia el campo de fuerza, naraku se impacto al ver esto._

 _NARAKU: que pasa sesshomaru... Pensé que no podías sentir amor por alguna persona_

 _INUYASHA: (agarrando su espada) maldito me la pagaras_

 _Inuyasha lo atacó con el viento cortante, pero fue inútil pues naraku pudo reconstruirse._

 _INUYASHA: maldita sea_

 _Sesshomaru tomo su espada y se lanzo al ataque, el estaba tan molesto que sentía como la sangre le quemaba por dentro, solo quería matar al maldito de naraku, así que golpeo a inuyasha quitándolo de campo de batalla y atacó a naraku._

 _INUYASHA: que diablos te pasa sesshomaru_

 _SESSHOMARU: solo me estorbas_

 _Naraku estaba ganando la pelea ya que inuyasha y sesshomaru se atacaban entre ellos._

 _SHIPOO: no podrán hacer esto si, siguen peleando entre ellos_

 _MIROKU: si pero tampoco, podrán solos_

 _INUYASHA: ya te dije sesshomaru, yo lo matare_

 _SESSHOMARU: como piensas hacerlo si ni siquiera puedes con colmillo de aceró_

 _NARAKU: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja... Como piensan ganarme así...que se piensan matar entre ustedes primero_

 _Inuyasha y sesshomaru sabían que tenían que trabajar juntos, así que cada uno se puso de un lado de naraku y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, el ataque fue muy fuerte y naraku quedó gravemente lastimado,se formo una nube negra que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. kagura al ver esto se dio cuenta que era hora de retirarse, pero antes recogió el fragmento._

 _SHIPOO: lo mataron_

 _SANGO: no, solamente escapo_

 _INUYASHA: ese maldito de naraku volvió a escapar_

 _MIROKU: no solo fue el, kagura también escapo_

 _AOME: inuyasha mira (señalando a sesshomaru)_

 _Sesshomaru se acercó al campo de fuerza que protejia a rin y saco a colmillo de fuego, desvaneciendo el campo de fuerza, tomo su espada y estuche de su hermana guardando la espada, eso era lo único que tenia de ella._

 _INUYASHA: sesshomaru que piensas hacer con eso_

 _SESSHOMARU: dejarlo en su lugar (sesshomaru se acercó hasta la tumba de su hermana, puso la espada y se marcho) vámonos_

 _RIN: si señor sesshomaru (rin se despidió antes de la tumba y después se marcho con jaken)_

 _AOME: aún que sesshomaru no lo admitad amaba mucho a yirad_

 _SANGO: eso es sierto_

 _MIOGA: si , sesshomaru nunca expresa sus sentimientos frente a alguien_

 _MIROKU: no me diga que se oculto otra vez pulga mioga_

 _MIOGA: que...no es solo que tenia algo que hacer_

 _SHIPOO: que no es por que le dio miedo_

 _MIOGA: haaaaaaa...no yo nunca aria eso_

 _INUYASHA: mioga crees que la espada este bien aquí_

 _MIOGA: si, solo los que tienen sangre del gran inu no taisho pueden tocar esa espada_

 _MIROKU: me sorprende que sesshomaru no se la llevará con el_

 _MIOGA: eso es por que yirad fue muy importe para sesshomaru, el a cuidado mucho este lugar, no deja que nadien se acerqué_

 _AOME: es sierto lo que dijo yirad, sesshomaru siempre fue frío pero en su interior sigue siendo bueno_

 _INUYASHA: es mejor que nos vallamos...tenemos que encontrar a naraku_

 _Miroku reso por el alma de yirad y después se marcharon. Ahora tenían en mente una sola cosa y era acabar con naraku..._

 _ **FIN**_

27


End file.
